


Eine (lustige) Schwangerschaft

by CocoYume78



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoYume78/pseuds/CocoYume78
Summary: Wolfram ist schwanger. Kann das Schloss seine Launen überleben? Hat er überhaupt welche? Oder hat vielleicht Yuuri stattdessen seine Phase weil er seinen geliebten Feuerdämon vor möglichen Gefahren schützen will?
Relationships: Wolfram von Bielefeld & Shibuya Yuuri, Wolfram von Bielefeld/Shibuya Yuuri
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bitte schreibt mir in die Kommentare, ob ihr weiter lesen möchtet, bzw was evtl in die nächsten Kapitel integriert werden könnte.

Kapitel 1  
„Ich bin was?“  
„Ihr seid schwanger Lord von Bielefeld.“ Antwortete Gisela strahlend.  
„Wie…“ stammelte Wolfram sprachlos.  
„Naja…wie, kann ich dir anhand einiger Beispiele aus den letzten Monaten ziemlich genau erklären.“ Grinste Yuri. „Oder ich könnte es dir auch demonstrieren…“  
Wolfram schaute ihn verlegen an. „Witzig sind wir heute wieder.“  
„Ich werde Papa!“ freute sich Yuri und schlang seine Arme um Wolframs noch schlanken Körper. „Unsere Liebe wächst in dir!“  
Wolfram schaute auf seinen flachen Bauch und legte eine Hand darauf. „Oh Shinou.“  
„Der kann da aber nichts für. Ihr seid bereits im dritten Monat.“ Gisela lächelte nun ebenfalls, war sie doch erleichtert, dass sich der Mao so sehr über seinen Erben freute. Wolfram verdrehte die Augen. „Kann es sein, dass ich der Einzige bin, der gerade geschockt ist?“ zwei strahlende Köpfe nickten einhellig.  
Yuri hatte Wolfram immer noch umschlungen, ließ ihn aber jetzt los und setzte sich neben seinen Ehemann. „Wann sagen wir es den anderen?“  
Wolfram schluckte. Gwendal würde unmengen Kuscheltiere stricken, nachdem er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, Conrad würde milde lächeln, seine Mutter vor Begeisterung ausflippen und Gunter…ja Gunter würde wahrscheinlich mit Nasenbluten aus beiden Nasenlöchern in Ohnmacht fallen.  
Der Feuerdämon seufzte. „Wir sollten es ihnen beim Frühstück morgen früh sagen.“ Yuri schmollte. „Warum denn nicht schon heute beim Abendessen?“  
Wolfram sah verklärt auf seinen Bauch. „Weil ich es selbst erst mal verstehen muss.“  
Plötzlich fing er an zu schluchzen. „Ich bin ein Soldat, ich will kämpfen, ich bin für deinen Schutz zuständig.“  
Er schniefte. „Wie soll ich das denn machen, wenn ich nicht mal aufs Pferd komme, geschweige denn mein Maryoku nicht unter Kontrolle habe?“  
Yuri erinnerte sich an den vergangenen Tag, als sein Schatz kleine Feuerdrachen produzierte, die Achterbahn fuhren, weil Greta von ihrem neuen Schulfreund erzählte, der sie geküsst hatte.  
Auf die Wange wohlbemerkt.  
In der Unterstufe.  
Aber Wolfram war so um seine Tochter besorgt, dass er gar nicht gemerkt hatte, wie die Feuerdrachen mittlerweile nicht nur die Vorhänge hinter sich, sondern auch die Decke fast in Brand gesetzt hatten.  
Wenn Yuri nicht seine Wasserdrachen auf Wolfram geschickt hätte, würden sie die Konferenzen jetzt ohne Dach abhalten.  
Danach hatte Wolfram sich dann noch übergeben und war umgekippt.  
Das war dann auch der Grund, weshalb Gwendal, Conrad und Yuri darauf bestanden, dass er sich von Gisela untersuchen lassen sollte.  
Yuri küsste seinen völlig verzweifelten Feuerdämon. „Ich liebe dich mein Schatz, wir werden das schon schaffen. Du bist ja nicht erst seitdem du schwanger bist launisch.“  
Während ihm die Worte aus dem Mund purzelten, wurde ihm bewusst, dass das die völlig falsche Wortwahl gewesen war. „Ich bin also launisch.“ Zischte Wolfram.  
Kleine Rauchwölkchen entwichen seinen süßen Öhrchen.  
Yuri versuchte schneller als sein Gemahl weiter zu reden. „Wolfram, ich liebe dich, weil du dafür sorgst, dass das Schloss immer mal wieder um dekoriert werden kann, es wäre ja sonst langweilig immer nur die gleichen Vorhänge und dieselbe Wand Deko zu haben.“  
Er küsste den Blonden leidenschaftlich auf seine weichen Lippen. „Hm…du schmeckst so süß und fruchtig.“  
Wolfram lächelte ihn an. „Magst du das ja?“  
Yuri nickte und Gisela war froh, dass der Mao mittlerweile so hervorragend mit Wolframs Launen umgehen konnte. Das würde er die nächsten 10 Monate brauchen. Die grünhaarige Heilerin hatte den Beiden Turteltäubchen gesagt, dass sie die Tage noch einmal zu ihr in die Krankenstation kommen sollten, um sich über die Schwangerschaft bei Mazoku Männern zu informieren. Jetzt sollten die zwei erst mal die Nachricht verdauen.

Zum Abendessen trafen sich alle in vertrauter Runde.  
Cecile saß Wolfram gegenüber, Conrad zwischen Yuri und Cecile, Gwendal auf Ceciles anderer Seite neben Gunter.  
Dieser hatte Greta neben sich, die wiederum neben Wolfram saß.  
Der runde Tisch war mit allerlei Köstlichkeiten gedeckt.  
Yuri grinste die ganze Zeit, während sein Gemahl eher blass war und sichtlich mit seinem Mageninhalt kämpfte.  
Wolframs Mutter bemerkte das veränderte Verhalten ihres Sohns natürlich seit Tagen, wartete jedoch darauf, dass er und Yuri die Neuigkeiten verkündeten.  
Sie war sich sicher, dass sie in einem Jahr Oma sein würde.  
Aber naja. Sie konnte warten.  
Als eine Bedienstete den Fisch hereinbrachte war es um Wolframs Beherrschung geschehen. Er presste die Hand vor den Mund und rannte aus dem Speisezimmer.  
Man hörte die Tür zur Toilette knallen.  
Alle starrten den Mao erstaunt an, welcher überhaupt keine Anstalten machte, besorgt hinterher zu laufen, sondern sich entspannt eine Garnele nahm und sie genüsslich verspeiste.  
Dann wandte er sich an das Dienstmädchen. „Bitte öffne alle Fenster und nimm den Fisch wieder mit. Ich würde gern gemeinsam mit meinem Gemahl essen und nicht in getrennten Zimmern. Allerdings reagiert er momentan ziemlich empfindlich auf Fisch.“ Gwendal runzelte die Stirn. „Möchtest du uns etwas sagen Yuri?“  
Der Dämonenkönig schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe Wolfram versprochen nichts zu sagen, bis er dazu bereit ist.“ Antwortete er strahlend.  
Er war sich sicher, dass sowieso bereits alle im Saal Bescheid wussten, aber Wolfram wollte es so.  
Nach einer Weile kam sein Ehemann wieder in das Speisezimmer. „Geht es besser Schatz?“ fragte Yuri und legte eine Hand auf Wolframs Arm. Dieser nickte nur. „Danke, dass du Fenster hast öffnen lassen.“  
Wolfram bemerkte, dass er von allen Seiten angestarrt wurde und seufzte. „Na gut, dann sag es halt.“  
Yuri strahlte noch mehr. „Ich werde Papa! Wolfram und ich erwarten ein Baby. Shin Makoku bekommt einen Erben...“ Yuri plapperte glücklich sämtliche Möglichkeiten durch, wie man eine so wunderbare Nachricht am besten überbringen könnte.  
Conrad musste lachen. „Ja, wir haben es verstanden Yuri.“  
Er umarmte Wolfram glücklich. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Ich freue mich für euch beide.“  
Cerie quietschte. Sie lief ebenfalls zu dem blonden verlegen schauenden Dämon und begrub ihn in ihrem Busen. „Mama…“  
Yuri befreite seinen Ehemann. „Wenn du deinen Sohn weiter so zerquetscht, bekommst du keine Enkel Cerie.“ Grinste er frech.  
Wolfram saß japsend auf dem Stuhl.  
Plötzlich wurde er wieder umarmt und feste gedrückt. „Ich freu mich ja so. Endlich bist du glücklich mein kleiner Bruder.“ Alle guckten überrascht auf das sonst so strenge Voltaire Oberhaupt.  
Dieser lächelte seinen Bruder glücklich an und sah aus dem Augenwinkel lavendelfarbenes Haar fliegen. Auch der anschließende Knall ließ nicht lange auf sich warten.  
Als Lord von Voltaire mit seinem Blick dem Geräusch folgte, sah er die lange lilafarbene Mähne mitsamt dazugehörigem Körper auf dem Boden liegen.  
Da der Brustkorb des königlichen Lehrers sich noch bewegte, wandte er sich wieder seinem jüngsten Bruder zu.  
Wolfram fiel die Kinnlade runter, hatte er doch überhaupt nicht mit einer solchen Reaktion seines ältesten Bruders gerechnet.  
„Gwendal…“ keuchte er. „Ich bekomme keine Luft mehr.“  
Yuri befreite seinen Gemahl abermals aus einer zu festen Umarmung. „Ich glaube, ich muss dich ab jetzt vor deiner Mutter und deinen Brüdern beschützen.“ Feixte er. Wolfram nickte und strahlte Yuri an.  
Da schob sich eine kleine Hand auf Wolframs Bauch. „Da ist doch gar kein Platz für ein Baby.“ Meinte Greta skeptisch. „Du hast überhaupt keinen dicken Bauch.“  
Wolfram nahm seine Tochter und setzte sie auf seinen Schoß. „Der wächst noch. Ich bin froh, dass er noch nicht dick ist.“ Sagte er lachend. Gwendal hatte sich wieder auf seinen Platz gesetzt. „Ich stricke eurem Baby ein paar Willkommenskuscheltiere.“  
Yuri und Wolfram sahen sich an und prusteten los. Hatten sie doch fast alle Reaktionen richtig vorher gesagt.


	2. Chapter 2

Das ganze Schloss freute sich auf die Geburt des Erben.   
Allerdings war auch jedem klar, dass sie alle gemeinsam noch 10 Monate durch die Hölle der Stimmungsschwankungen des Feuerdämons gehen müssten. Also trafen sich Yuri, Gwendal und Conrad zu einer Lagebesprechung.  
„Wie geht es Wolfram heute?“ fragte Gwendal.   
Yuri seufzte. „Ich glaube, er weiß nicht, ob er sich freuen soll oder nicht. Vorhin meinte er, wir müssen uns jetzt schon Namen überlegen und einen Moment später, nachdem er wieder vom Klo runter war, schimpfte er, wie ich denn so unachtsam sein konnte und ihn schwängern konnte.“  
Conrad grinste. „Das kann ich mir lebhaft vorstellen.“   
Gwendal saß an seinem Schreibtisch. „Vielleicht sollten wir alle 10 Meter einen Löschwagen hinstellen, damit wir seine Brände jederzeit löschen können.“ Überlegte er.   
„Oder wir wechseln alle Vorhänge in feuerfestes Material aus.“ Fügte Yuri hinzu.   
„Ne das wird zu teuer.“ Warf Conrad ein. „Da müssten wir ja auch die Wände und Decken neu verkleiden.“   
Yuri schaute seinen Namenspaten tadelnd an. „Na so schlimm ist er ja nicht.“   
Conrad und Gwendal warfen sich einen ernsten Blick zu. „Wenn er nach Mutter kommt. Doch!“ sprachen beide gleichzeitig.   
„Wo ist er eigentlich gerade?“ Yuri hob die Achseln. „Er wollte raus zu seinen Männern…“ während er sprach, merkte er was er da sagte.   
„Er wird doch nicht etwa…“ Alle drei rannten gleichzeitig zur Tür.   
Da diese zu schmal für alle war, kam lediglich Conrad durch, der sich in der Mitte befand, während Yuri und Gwendal jeweils rechts und links am Gehäuse der Tür klebten.   
Fluchend rieb sich Yuri die Nase, Gwendal die Stirn und beide rannten hinter Conrad her.   
Im Hof stand Wolfram und trainierte seine Männer im Schwertkampf. „Schau, wenn du das Schwert so hältst kannst du dein Gleichgewicht nicht richtig halten.“   
Er nahm das Schwert eines seiner Soldaten und demonstrierte es diesem in Zeitlupe. „Du musst es etwas mehr…“   
„Bist du des Wahnsinns in deinem Zustand mit dem Schwert zu kämpfen?!“ schrie Yuri seinen Ehemann schon von weitem an.   
Überrascht standen die Bielefelder Soldaten stramm und Wolfram sah wütend zum Dämonenkönig, welcher mittlerweile bei ihm angekommen war und dem Dämon das Schwert aus der Hand nahm.   
„Sag mal hast du den Verstand verloren?“ Wolframs Augen funkelten. „Du untergräbst meine Autorität.“   
Yuri sah ihn an. „Deine Autorität untergräbt dein Bauch in einigen Monaten von ganz alleine.“   
Conrad und Gwendal hielten die Luft an. Wolfram schnappte ebenfalls nach Luft und starrte Yuri ungläubig an. „Vielen Dank! So lange ich in meine Uniform passe, kann ich auch meine eigenen Soldaten trainieren. Wer soll das denn sonst machen? Du vielleicht?“   
Seine Körpertemperatur war um ein vielfaches gestiegen.   
„Wolfram, du darfst dich nicht so aufregen. Sonst wird unser Baby gegrillt.“   
Yuri sah besorgt auf seinen geliebten Feuerdämon, der aussah, als würde er in einer Sauna stehen, so dampfte es um ihn herum.   
„Ich bin ein Feuerdämon. Und unser Baby wird von einer Fruchtblase geschützt. Ich könnte in die Hölle gehen und ihm würde es angenehm warm sein da drin.“   
Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. „Du bist einfach unmöglich. Was soll ich deiner Meinung nach machen? Rumsitzen?“   
Yuri schaute ihn an. „Du kannst ja Beckenbodengymnastik machen. Das ist gut für deine Figur.“   
Conrad und Gwendal grinsten. Das hatte Mutter in ihrer Schwangerschaft auch immer gemacht. Irgendwie muss das an Yuri weiter getragen worden sein.  
Ihr kleiner Bruder schaute sie wütend an. „Hört auf so blöd zu grinsen.“   
Seine Handflächen öffneten sich. „Meine Figur ist noch blendend!“ brüllte Wolfram ihn an.   
Er schleuderte die Feuerbälle durch die Luft, um niemanden zu treffen. Gwendal ließ einen lauen Wind wehen, der die ganzen kleinen orangefarbenen Bällchen in eine Richtung trieb. Nämlich weg vom Schloss.   
Yuri nahm Wolframs Hände und legte seine hinein. Dadurch entstanden kleine Feuerbälle in einer Eisumrandung.   
Begeistert schauten die Soldaten ihnen hinterher. „Das sieht ja wunderschön aus.“ Meinte Wolframs Stellvertreter. „Da hast du Recht Mercutio.“ Antwortete Wolfram und seine Temperatur senkte sich, da auch seine Wut nachließ.   
Erleichtert umarmte Yuri ihn. „Du bist mein allergrößter Schatz. Ich möchte dich und unser Baby nicht verlieren. Darum mache ich mir doch nur Sorgen um dich…um euch.“   
Er zog Wolfram zu sich und küsste ihn.   
Der Feuerdämon ließ seine Schultern hängen. „Es tut mir leid.“ Schnüffelte er. „Ich wollte doch auch gar nicht trainieren. Ich habe nur Alanius gezeigt, wie er sein Schwert besser im Gleichgewicht hält.“   
Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „Ich würde doch nie etwas tun, was unserem Baby schadet.“   
Yuri streichelte den blonden Dämon durch die weichen Haare. „Das weiß ich doch. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich gleich so angebrüllt habe.“   
Sie schauten sich an. „Wir müssen wohl beide noch viel lernen, im Bezug auf deine Schwangerschaft.“ Meinte Yuri und grinste seinen Ehemann an.   
Dieser nickte ebenfalls lachend und wischte sich die Tränen ab. „Da hast du wohl Recht.“ Plötzlich wankte er.   
Erschrocken hielt Yuri ihn fest. „Was hast du?“ Wolfram würgte. „Ich hab…durch das Maryoku…mir ist schlecht.“   
Er rannte zur nächsten Grünfläche und übergab sich.   
Gwendal war überrascht. „Sein Körper wird scheinbar überanstrengt, wenn er sich auf das Baby und auf die Verwendung von Majutsu konzentrieren soll.“   
Conrad nickte. „Das heißt, Wolfram sollte versuchen, in nächster Zeit möglichst wenig Magie anzuwenden.“   
Wolfram kniete noch vor dem Rasenstück und fluchte schon wieder, als er seine Brüder hörte. „Ich darf nicht mehr kämpfen und soll auch kein Maryoku mehr nutzen?“   
Er kam zu Conrad und Gwendal.   
Yuri wollte ihn stützen, doch Wolfram schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann alleine laufen. Ich bin nicht krank, nur schwanger.“ Knurrte er.   
Gwendal nickte. „Ja, das wäre besser für dich und das Baby.“   
Wolfram drehte sich rum und stapfte davon. „Wo gehst du hin?“ fragte Yuri vorsichtig. „Spazieren.“ Hörte er Wolfram knirschen. „Seit wann geht unser Bruder spazieren?“ fragte Conrad überrascht. „Das macht er manchmal mit Greta.“ Verteidigte Yuri seinen Gemahl.   
Gwendal seufzte. „Unser kleiner Bruder wurde von heute auf morgen von einem kleinen noch nicht mal sichtbaren Wesen ausgeknockt. Wolfram wird klar, dass er all das wofür er bisher gelebt und eingestanden hat, nun nicht mehr machen darf.“   
Yuri schaute seinem wunderschönen Dämon nach. „Aber es ist doch nur für einige Monate.“   
Conrad schaute seinen König ernst an. „Glaubst du, dass du den Mann, den du liebst, die Mutter deines Kindes nach der Geburt sofort wieder Gefahren aussetzt und in die Schlacht ziehen lässt? Wer kümmert sich denn in den ersten Monaten nach der Geburt am intensivsten um ein Baby?“   
Yuri schluckte. „Die Mutter.“   
Conrad nickte. „Und das ist in diesem Fall Wolfram. Er wird eine ziemlich lange Zeit nicht mehr seiner Leidenschaft folgen können. Lass ihn das in Ruhe begreifen und sei für ihn da, wenn er dich braucht. Dann wird er sich auch auf euer Baby freuen.“   
Yuri lächelte Conrad an. „Danke Conrad.“   
Er drehte sich um und lief Wolfram hinterher.   
Gwendal schaute Conrad nachdenklich an. „Ich glaube, die beiden werden eine richtig süße Familie mit ihrem ersten Kind.“ Conrad nickte. „Ja, wenn Wolfram sich darauf eingelassen hat.“


	3. Chapter 3

Yuri fand seinen geliebten Feuerdämon bei einem Baum sitzend im Garten des Schlosses. Als er näher kam hörte er ein leises Schluchzen. Erschrocken betrachtete der Dämonenkönig den Mann, den er so sehr liebte. Er hatte das Gesicht in seinen feingliedrigen Händen verborgen. Seine Schultern bebten leicht, seine goldenen Haare glänzten im Sonnenlicht. Vorsichtig schlich Yuri zu Wolfram und legte seine Arme um seinen Ehemann. Wolfram lehnte sich an Yuri und sah in den Himmel. „Es tut mir Leid…“ seine Stimme brach. „Was tut dir leid?“ fragte Yuri irritiert. „Ich sollte mich doch freuen und nicht so verzweifelt sein.“ Schluchzte der Blonde weiter. Yuri setzte sich hinter Wolfram, so dass dieser sich an Yuris Brust lehnte. „Nein. Mir tut es leid Wolfram.“ Yuri schlang seine Arme um den Feuerdämon. „Ich habe nicht bedacht, was es für dich bedeutet unser Baby in dir zu tragen. Du kannst nicht mehr kämpfen, du wirst auch nach der Geburt am meisten für das Baby da sein, es wird dich am meisten brauchen. Du kannst deine Magie nicht verwenden, alles was du gern machst, was du liebst, kannst du nicht mehr tun.“ Yuri küsste Wolfram in den Nacken. „Ich liebe dich so sehr dafür, dass du das alles für unser gemeinsames Kind, das süße Ergebnis unserer Liebe, auf dich nimmst. Ich verspreche dir hiermit ein zweites Mal seit unserer Hochzeit, dass ich dich immer auf Händen tragen werde, dich ehren werde und dich beschützen werde. Mit allem was ich habe, und wenn es mein Leben ist. Du bist mir das Wichtigste in meinem Leben und nichts kann uns je mehr trennen, nicht einmal der Tod. Denn was man tief im Herzen besitzt, kann man nicht durch den Tod verlieren.“   
Gwendal, der den beiden unauffällig gefolgt war, wischte sich die Träne weg, die seinem Auge entrann als er diese wunderbaren Worte des Dämonenkönigs hörte.   
Wolfram drehte sich zu Yuri um und schluchzte gerührt. „Oh Yuri. Das hast du so wunderschön gesagt. Ich bin so glücklich. Und ich werde nicht wütend sein, dass ich nicht mehr kämpfen kann, ich werde glücklich sein, dass ich unser Baby in mir spüren darf. Dass ich es wachsen spüre. Ich bin so froh, dass alle im Schloss sich so über unser Kind freuen. Wie kann ich mich da nicht freuen?“ Er küsste Yuri sinnlich.   
Gwendal ging zum Schloss zurück und war seltsam fröhlich wie seit langem nicht mehr. Wenn Wolfram die ersten drei Monate überstanden hatte, würde eine wunderbare Zeit in Shin Makoku anbrechen. Er freute sich darauf.  
Yuri sah Wolfram fest in die Augen. „Ich möchte mit dir auf die Erde reisen und es meiner Familie sagen.“ Wolfram strahlte ihn an. „Ohja. Deine Mutter wird sich freuen Oma zu werden.“ Yuri nickte. „Komm lass uns Gwendal um Erlaubnis bitten.“ Im Schloss angekommen gingen sie zuerst zu Gisela. „Wenn Wolfram aus den ersten drei Monaten heraus ist, dann habe ich nichts gegen eine Reise auf die Erde.“ Wolfram und Yuri strahlten sich an. Gisela wandte sich an den Feuerdämon. „In den ersten drei Monaten kämpft der männliche Mazoku Körper gegen ein Kind. Daher die Übelkeit und das Unwohlsein. Es kann schlimmer werden und sogar Fieber hinzu kommen.“ Sie schaute Wolfram besorgt an. „Du bist jetzt in der kritischsten Zeit, du bist im dritten Monat. Schone dich bitte so gut es geht.“ Yuri nahm Wolframs Hand. „Ich werde auf ihn aufpassen, dass er sich nicht überanstrengt.“ Gisela nickte. „Das ist gut. Ab dem vierten Monat hat sich der Körper entschieden, das Kind zu akzeptieren. Dann wächst es, wie beim Menschen. Das heißt der Bauch ist im vierten bis sechsten Monat einer Mazoku Schwangerschaft wie bei Menschen in den ersten drei Monaten. Man nicht wirklich viel. Hier wäre der ideale Zeitpunkt für Reisen und Unternehmungen, da die Kämpfe und die Übelkeit vorbei sind, aber der Bauch noch nicht sichtbar ist. Im siebten bis zehnten Monat entwickelt sich das Kind rasant und der Bauchumfang nimmt zu, da auch das Baby einen enormen Wachstumsschub hat. Dein Bauch hat dann den Umfang wie der Bauch einer menschlichen Frau im neunten Monat. In den letzten drei Monaten wächst der Bauch nur noch um ca. fünf Zentimeter. Allerdings bist du eher klein und zierlich, was für dich bedeutet, dass der Bauch ziemlich groß ist und es beschwerlich wird.“ Gisela wandte sich an Yuri. „Aber dafür hast du ja deinen Ehemann, der dir alle Wünsche von den Augen ablesen wird. Nicht wahr Yuri?“ Dieser nickte eifrig. „Ich werde alles für Wolfram tun, um ihn den Alltag zu erleichtern.“ Wolfram verdrehte die Augen. „Na toll, ich werde wie ein Käfer auf dem Rücken liegen und du tänzelst um mich herum und bemutterst mich.“ Alle lachten bei der Vorstellung.  
Gwendal runzelte die Stirn als Yuri mit seinem Wunsch zu ihm kam. „Ist das nicht gefährlich, wenn Wolfram mit dem Baby auf die Erde reist?“ fragte er besorgt. Yuri schüttelte den Kopf. „Gisela meinte, dass wir warten sollen, bis Wolfram im vierten bis sechsten Monat ist, dann hat sich sein Körper sicher für das Kind entschieden und kämpft nicht mehr. Aber der Bauch ist noch nicht sichtbar. Das wäre die ideale Zeit für Unternehmungen und Reisen.“ Gwendal seufzte. „Dann werde ich nichts dagegen sagen können. Auch wenn ich mich sehr um meinen kleinen Bruder sorgen werde.“ Erstaunt schaute Yuri den Voltaire Erben an. Dieser errötete leicht. „Naja, Wolfram hat sich seit eurer Heirat sehr zum Positiven verändert. Er ist nicht mehr der kleine verwöhnte Prinz, sondern der schwangere Königsgemahl, der sich selbst sofort opfern würde, um das Leben derer die er liebt zu retten. Ich liebe meinen kleinen Bruder dafür mehr denn je.“   
Die folgenden Tage wurden jedoch sehr schwierig für das Ehepaar Shibuya von Bielefeld. Wolframs Körper kämpfte gegen das Baby. Er hatte starke Schmerzen, die ihn zuweilen wimmernd im Bett liegen ließen und daran zweifeln ließen, ob es wirklich die richtige Entscheidung war, ein Baby von einem halbmenschlichen Dämon auszutragen. Es wurde so schlimm, dass Fieber hinzu kam, wie Gisela vermutet hatte. Yuri wachte eines Morgens auf, weil ihm furchtbar warm war. Als er sich zu seinem Gemahl umdrehte, sah er, dass Wolfram förmlich glühte und die Raumtemperatur merklich angestiegen war. Yuri stand auf und öffnete die Fenster. Danach betrachtete er Wolfram erneut. Dieser leuchtete und glühte von innen, seine Wangen waren rot, er stöhnte und wälzte sich im Bett hin und her. Yuri traten die Tränen in die Augen. „Was habe ich dir nur angetan…“ flüsterte er und küsste Wolfram sanft auf die Stirn. Diese war so heiß, dass er Brandblasen auf seinen Lippen bekam, welche er mit seinen blitzschnell eiskalt werdenden Händen abkühlte. Erschrocken sprang er aus dem Bett und rannte zur Tür. „Conrad!“ brüllte er. „Gisela!“ er rannte Richtung Krankenstation und prallte mit seinem Paten zusammen. „Yuri. Was ist passiert?“ fragte Conrad besorgt. „Wolfram. Er glüht. Ich hab mich an ihm verbrannt.“ Conrad sah ihn erschrocken an. „Ich hole Gisela. Du gehst wieder zu Wolfram.“ Er drehte sich um und sprintete los. „Fass ihn nicht an!“ schrie er noch. Yuri war bereits zurück in sein gemeinsames Schlafzimmer mit Wolfram gelaufen. „Yuuuri!“ Yuri kniete sich neben Wolfram ins Bett. „Ich bin hier. Wolf kannst du mich hören?“ Er kühlte seine Hände runter und berührte seinen Gemahl. Dankbar lehnte er sich gegen die Abkühlung. „Es tut so weh. Yuri bitte, ich will unser Baby nicht verlieren.“ Schluchzte er. „Du wirst unser Kind nicht verlieren. Du bist stark!“ Yuri liefen die Tränen über die Wangen. Hoffentlich hatte er Recht. Er wollte weder ihr Kind noch Wolfram verlieren. Dieser kämpfte so sehr gegen seinen eigenen Körper um ihr gemeinsames Baby zu retten. Gisela kam mit Conrad in das Zimmer. Schnell lief sie zu Wolfram und spendete ihm Heilmagie. „Hast du ihn mit deinen Händen abgekühlt?“ fragte sie. Yuri nickte zögernd. „Ja, er hat sich regelrecht dagegen gelehnt.“ Die Heilmagierin nickte erleichtert. „Das ist gut. Dann hilft ihm das. Und was ihm hilft, ist gut für das Baby.“ Sie legte ihre Hände auf Wolframs Bauch. „Dem Baby geht es gut. Es scheint ebenfalls Heilmagie an seine Mutter abzugeben. Ich spüre eine andere Art von Heilmagie in Wolfram. Das Baby will ihm helfen, während Wolfram für das Baby kämpft.“ Sie lächelte Yuri an. „Wenn euer Kind es schafft die kommende letzte Woche zu überleben, wird Wolfram zwei persönliche Beschützer haben. Einen, der ihn von außen beschützt. Du. Und einen, der ihn von innen beschützt. Euer Baby.“ Yuri sah Wolfram liebevoll an. Ja, er würde diesen Feuerdämon beschützen. Und ihr gemeinsames Baby.  
Er wich die gesamte restliche Zeit des dritten Monats nicht von Wolframs Seite. Er aß nur noch an Wolframs Seite, er trainierte nicht mehr mit Conrad, er erledigte keinen Papierkram mehr. Er wollte nur bei seinem geliebten Ehemann sein, der so sehr um ihr gemeinsames Kind kämpfte. Niemand wagte ihm zu wiedersprechen. Gwendal wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, den Mao zu etwas anderem zu zwingen. Alle waren zu sehr besorgt um Wolframs Wohl und das des ungeborenen Erben von Shin Makoku. Dann war es plötzlich vorbei.  
Yuri wachte am Morgen des ersten Tages im vierten Monat der Schwangerschaft seines Feuerdämons auf und drehte sich zu Wolfram. Zumindest sollte dort Wolfram liegen. Aber die Bettseite war leer. Mit einem lauten Schrei nach seinem Mann war Yuri aus dem Bett gesprungen und rannte durch die Flure. Schließlich hörte er Stimmen aus dem Speisezimmer. Er rammelte durch die Tür, dass die Personen im Speisesaal erschrocken in seine Richtung schauten. „Wo ist Wolfram. Er ist nicht in seinem Bett. Was ist passiert?“ schrie Yuri hysterisch. Dann sah er zwei völlig entspannte smaragdgrüne strahlende Augen, die ihn spöttisch anschauten. „Was machst du denn so ein Gedöhns Weichei? Ich…wir haben Hunger.“ Sprach’s, biss in sein Brötchen und streichelte versonnen seinen Bauch, der immer noch so flach war, als wäre er ein Bikini Model. Yuri entglitten sämtliche Gesichtszüge. „Du bist…dir geht es gut? Das Baby…es lebt? Ihr seid beide in Ordnung?“ er stammelte vor sich hin. Dann verließen ihn seine Kräfte und er sank in die Knie. Wolfram, Conrad und Gwendal sahen nun zum ersten Mal einen völlig verzweifelten und gleichzeitig glücklichen Dämonenkönig, der hemmungslos schluchzte. „O Wolfram. Ich dachte…du…“ Schnell stand Wolfram auf und kniete sich neben Yuri. „Es tut mir leid. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, welche Sorgen du dir gemacht hast. Ich wollte dich nicht wecken, du hast so tief geschlafen.“ Er umschlang seinen Schatz fest und küsste ihn auf seine schwarzen seidigen Haare. „Du bist mein Held.“ Überrascht schauten ihn alle an. „Ohne dich hätte ich es nicht geschafft. Ich habe deine Liebe gespürt, die du mir jeden Tag gegeben hast. Deine kühlenden Hände, deine zärtlichen Umarmungen, ich habe alles gespürt und aufgesogen. Und unser Baby hat ebenfalls gekämpft, um in meinem Bauch zu bleiben. Ich konnte seine Heilmagie von Giselas unterscheiden.“ Yuri legte seine Hand auf Wolframs Bauch. „Unser kleines Liebeswunder ist also immer noch da drin?“ fragte er glücklich. Wolfram nickte und lächelte ihn an. „Ja, wir haben es geschafft.“ Antwortete er fröhlich. Dann sah er Yuri skeptisch an. „Und jetzt, zieh dich um und nimm ein Bad. Du siehst ja fürchterlich aus.“ Yuri blinzelte ihn an. „Also das mit dem Bad müsstest du mir nochmal genauer erläutern. Eventuell mit einigen praktischen Beispielen…“ Wolfram grinste ihn an. „Ach so. Ja dann.“ Er erhob sich und zog Yuri mit sich. „Ich glaube, ihr müsst uns eine Weile entschuldigen.“ Bevor das Königspaar die Tür durchquerte hörten sie eine tiefe Stimme, welche zu einem grün uniformierten Lord gehörte. „Erkundigt euch vorher bei Gisela, ob Sex in der Schwangerschaft erlaubt ist.“


	4. Chapter 4

Prustend tauchten Yuri und Wolfram in der Badewanne seiner Eltern auf. Wolfram, dem durch das Durchgeschüttel während der Reise schlecht geworden war, fiel mehr oder weniger aus der Badewanne und schaffte es gerade noch zur Toilette. Würgend hing er über dem Beckenrand als Yuris Mutter erfreut ins Bad stürmte. „Oh Yuri, du bist hier und hast diesmal Wolfram mitgebracht. Oh…dir ist schlecht Wolf-chan?“ ihre Augen fingen an zu leuchten. Wie konnte seine Mutter nur sofort an eine bestimmte Sache denken? Dachte Yuri. „Du bist doch nicht etwa schwanger Wolf-Chan?“ ihre Stimme quietschte vor Freude auf, als sie in das grinsende Gesicht ihres Sohnes blickte. Sie rieb fürsorglich den Rücken ihres Schwiegersohnes. „Ich bekomme endlich einen Enkel.“ Seufzte Miko glücklich und ihr rollte eine Träne die Wange hinunter. Yuri holte sich sein Handtuch selbst und strahlte die ganze Zeit. „Ja, in meinem Schatz wächst unsere Liebe.“ Gluckste er und legte ein trockenes Handtuch über die Schultern seines Ehemannes, der sich mittlerweile schwankend erhoben hatte und von Miko gestützt wurde. Immer noch blass im Gesicht lächelte er ebenfalls und sah seine Schwiegermama glücklich an. Der blonde Mazoku strich über seinen noch flachen Bauch. „Ich bin im vierten Monat.“ Miko schaute auf seinen Bauch. „Man sieht noch gar nichts.“ Yuri lachte. „Mama bei männlichen Mazoku Schwangerschaften sieht man erst ab dem 6./7. Monat ein Babybäuchlein. Vorher sieht es aus, wie überfressen.“ Wolfram bekam Tränen in die Augen. „Du findest, ich sehe überfressen aus?“ Er schaute an sich herunter. „Meine Figur ist noch wie vorher, ich passe sogar noch in meine alten Hosen und du…“ er schniefte und seine grünen Augen schauten Yuri wie ein Hundewelpe an. Schnell küsste der seinen Mann auf die weichen Lippen. „Du bist der hübscheste schwangere Mazoku, den ich kenne.“ Miko sah die beiden verzückt an. Ihr Sohn konnte hervorragend mit den Schwangerschaftslaunen seines Feuerdämons umgehen. Wolfram knurrte ihn indessen an. „Wieviel kennst du denn?“ Yuri schaute irritiert. „Wieviel was kenne ich?“ Wolfram drehte die Handflächen nach oben, allerdings blieb Yuri entspannt, konnte sein wütender Ehemann sein Maryoku auf der Erde eh nicht anwenden. „Wieviel schwangere Mazoku Männer du kennst, um das sagen zu können.“ Wortlos nahm Yuri seinen Schatz an den Händen und zog ihn einfach aus dem Bad. „Komm Wolfram, Mama hat bestimmt Curry Reis für uns oder?“ Wolfram torkelte hinter Yuri her. „Erst beschwerst du dich über meine Figur und dann willst du mir was zu essen vorsetzen.“ Meckerte er. Miko musste lachen. „Ihr seid ja so süß…“ Yuri verdrehte die Augen. Na das konnte ja heiter werden.   
Wolfram und Yuri lagen nach dem Essen in Yuris Zimmer und überlegten, was sie die kommenden Tage unternehmen wollten. Sie waren ja dieses Mal fünf Tage auf der Erde. „wir könnten ja mal schön essen gehen und danach ins Kino gehen. „Immer denkst du ans Essen.“ Sagte Wolfram vorwurfsvoll. „Aber dann über meine Figur meckern.“ Yuri drehte sich zu seinem Geliebten um. „Ich habe doch gar nicht gemeckert. Ich liebe dich. Ich könnte über gar nichts an dir meckern.“ Wolfram kuschelte sich an Yuri. „Ach könntest du nicht?“ Yuri schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, weil du perfekt bist. Ich liebe alles an dir. Mein süßer feuriger Dämon.“ Er küsste Wolfram. Aneinander gekuschelt lagen sie nebeneinander im Bett. „Wir können auch ins Badehaus gehen. Und in die Oper.“ Yuri zog Wolframs Locken glatt und ließ sie dann wieder los. Wolfram schnurrte wie ein Kätzchen, rief das sanfte Ziehen seiner Haare eine Gänsehaut bei ihm hervor. Als Yuri wieder auf das Gesicht des Blonden schaute, hatte der seine Augen geschlossen. Yuri zog Wolframs Shirt hoch und streichelte seinen Bauch. Leise begann er mit seinem Baby zu sprechen. „Hallo du. Willkommen in Mamas Bauch. Ich bin dein Papa Yuri. Und ich liebe deine Mama mehr als alles andere in diesem Universum. Eins verspreche ich dir. Ich werde dich und deine Mama beschützen, egal was passiert und sei es mit meinem eigenen Leben.“ Plötzlich begann der Bauch zu wackeln weil Wolfram lachen musste. „Du bist so süß Weichei. Ich liebe dich dafür.“ Yuri sah ihn zerknirscht an. „Ich dachte du schläfst.“ Zwei strahlende Smaragdaugen schauten unschuldig in seine. „Zum Glück nicht, sonst hätte ich die erste Unterhaltung meines Mannes mit unserem Baby verpasst.“ Wolfram neigte den Kopf. „Aber über den Begriff Mama müssen wir nochmal reden.“ Yuri grinste. „Wieso? Ich bin eindeutig der Papa, schließlich wächst das Baby in deinem Bauch.“ „Ja, aber ich hab keine Brüste.“ „Na und? Viele Frauen haben flache Brüste.“ „Aha…sprichst du da aus Erfahrung?“ „Naja…meine Mutter hat nicht so große Brüste wie deine Mutter. Also gibt es logischerweise Unterschiede.“ Wolfram schaute an sich herunter. „Aber ich hab nen Schwanz.“ Yuri schaute ihn mit großen Augen an. „Ach so? Den muss ich nochmal genauer untersuchen.“ Er begab sich zur unteren Hälfte seines Ehemannes und knöpfte die Hose auf. Wolfram stöhnte leise. „Nicht Yuri…ich.“ Doch Yuri war schneller und suchte in der Hose ausgiebig nach Wolframs männlichem Geschlechtsteil. „Ah…ich habs…“ rief er und fing an es vorsichtig zu bearbeiten. Wolfram zuckte zusammen und keuchte. „Nein, Yuri nicht hier…man hört uns.“ Der Dämonenkönig schaute Wolfram grinsend an. „Dann reiß dich zusammen und sei leise.“   
Am nächsten Morgen kamen Yuri und Wolfram zum Frühstück als Shouma und Miko bereits am Tisch saßen und aßen. Shori war mittlerweile mit seiner Frau zusammen gezogen. Allerdings war Miko nicht ganz so glücklich, da die beiden keinerlei Anstalten machten sie zur Oma zu befördern. Also legte sie ihre gesamte Konzentration nun auf ihren jüngsten Sohn und ihren schwangeren Schwiegersohn. „Na mein Sohn. Was habe ich gehört? Ich werde Opa?“ Yuri und Wolfram sahen sich grinsend an und nickten. „Ja, wir werden in neun Monaten Eltern sein.“ Shouma kratzte sich am Kopf. „Oh man, das klingt so alt… Opa…“ Yuri musste lachen. „Papa, du bist ein junger Opa. Sei froh. Dann kannst du mit deinen Enkeln noch lange spielen.“ Shouma schaute ihn verdutzt an. „Enkeln? Sind das mehrere?“ Wolfram schüttelte erschrocken den Kopf. „Nein, nein. Er meint wohl die Anzahl der Kinder, die wir gerne zusammen hätten.“ Yuri lächelte ihn verlegen an. „Ach so?“ fragte Miko neugierig. „Wieviel habt ihr denn geplant?“ „Mindestens drei.“ Kam die einstimmige Antwort. Miko und Shouma schauten sich lachend an. „Na, dann habt ihr ja was vor.“ Yuri küsste Wolfram auf die Wange. „Naja, die meiste Arbeit hat ja mein Schatz…Ich kann ihn nur unterstützen so gut es geht.“ Miko umarmte ihren Sohn. „Glaube mir, die Unterstützung des Vaters ist das Beste was der Mutter passieren kann. Da spreche ich aus Erfahrung. Ich hatte bei beiden Schwangerschaften eine wunderbare Stütze deines Vaters. Ohne die hätte ich vieles nicht so geschafft. Sei einfach für Wolfram da und liebe ihn mit allen seinen Macken, die in der Schwangerschaft noch auftauchen werden. Das wird ihm schon helfen.“ Wolfram wollte gerade den Mund öffnen, um gegen das Wort Macken zu protestieren, als Yuri ihn mit einem herzhaften Kuss zum Schweigen brachte.   
Yuri hatte festgelegt, dass sie ins Kino gehen würden. Staunend stand Wolfram vor dem großen imposanten Gebäude und schaute nach oben. „Man sieht ja das Dach gar nicht…“ er wollte rückwärts laufen, als Yuri ihn festhielt. „Wenn du weiter läufst, kann ich dich und unser Baby begraben.“ Wolfram drehte sich erschrocken um und bemerkte, dass er am Bordsteinrand stand und Autos an ihnen vorbei rauschten. Erschrocken hüpfte er wieder zu Yuri. „Was fahren die denn auch so schnell…“ schimpfte er. Yuri grinste. „Der fuhr langsam. Hier ist gemäßigte Zone, da müssen die Autos langsam fahren.“ Wolfram grunzte. „Die fahren sonst noch schneller an Menschen vorbei?“ Yuri nickte und nahm seinen Mann an die Hand. „Komm wir gehen rein. Welchen Film willst du gucken? Was Witziges, oder was spannendes, oder…“ Yuri schaute auf den Spielplan. „Oh ein Horrorfilm…und eine Liebesromanze.“ Wolfram verzog das Gesicht. „Ne keinen Liebeskram.“ Er schaute auf das Bild des Horrorfilms. „Worum geht’s in dem Film?“ fragte er neugierig. Yuri fiel ein, dass Wolfram ja nur durch den Ohrstöpsel verstehen konnte, was er und seine Familie sprachen, aber er die Kanji nicht lesen konnte. „Hm…warte…also eine Familie ist in einem Haus eingesperrt, in dem Geister spuken.“ Wolfram schaute ihn irritiert ein. „Warum verlassen die das Haus nicht einfach?“ Yuri las nochmal den Anfang. „Also, der Vater ist Immobilienmakler und will sich eine alte Villa anschauen. Dort findet scheinbar ein Familientreffen statt, denn es sind viele Gäste auf dem Anwesen. Irgendwann gibt es Leichen. Die Gäste merken, dass dort ein alter Geist herumspukt und Türen und Fenster verschließt, so dass die Gäste, unter anderem auch die Familie nicht mehr raus kommen.“ Wolfram starrte auf das Poster. „Und was ist der Sinn des Films?“ Yuri zuckte die Schultern. „Vielleicht muss herausgefunden werden, was der Geist will und warum er die Leute umbringt.“ Wolfram schaute sich die anderen Filmplakate an. Schließlich blieb er vor einem düster gehaltenen Plakat stehen. Es zeigte einen schwarzhaarigen Mann, der eine blonde Schönheit umklammerte, welche erschrocken schaute und irgendwie weg wollte. „Was steht hier?“ Yuri las. „Der Dämonenstein.“ „Über uns gibt es Filme auf der Erde?“ fragte Wolfram verwundert. Yuri grinste. „Nein, die Menschen wissen nicht, dass es Dämonen wirklich gibt. Das ist der Fantasie eines Autors entsprungen.“ Wolfram war irritiert. „Aber deine Eltern wissen doch auch, dass es uns gibt.“ Yuri seufzte. „Ja, die Menschen, die mit Dämonen zu tun haben, die wissen, dass es sie gibt. Aber die Menschen, die nichts mit uns zu tun haben, wissen auch nichts von unserer Existenz. Deswegen bist du immer noch etwas Besonderes hier. Solch perfekte Wesen gibt es auf Erden nicht.“ Wolfram lächelte ihn an. „Du findest mich also perfekt?“ Yuri zog ihn zu sich ran und küsste ihn. „Ja. Das finde ich. Du bist für mich der perfekteste Dämon, den ich kenne. Ich möchte niemanden anderen als dich haben.“ Yuri hörte das Tuscheln um sich herum. Mittlerweile wusste er aber, dass die Leute über Wolframs Schönheit redeten und nicht darüber, dass er ein Mann war. Denn durch seine Schwangerschaft wurde Wolframs Körper noch weiblicher als er ohnehin schon war. Daher hielten die meisten Leute ihn für eine androgyn aussehende Frau. Das sagte er seinem Gemahl natürlich nicht. Aber so konnte er ihn ungehemmt in der Öffentlichkeit umarmen und küssen, wurden sie doch für Mann und Frau gehalten. So war es allen Recht und niemand kam in Schwulitäten. „Wollen wir in den Dämonenfilm gehen? Oder in den Geisterfilm?“ Yuri schaute Wolfram fragend an. Dieser wusste nicht recht. „Es sind beides Horrorfilme oder?“ fragte er. Yuri nickte. „Dann gehen wir in den Dämonenfilm. Ich bin neugierig, wie ihr Menschen Dämonen darstellt.“ Er deutete grinsend auf das Plakat. „Außerdem sehen die zwei so aus wie wir oder?“ Yuri musste lachen. „Hm…“ er betrachtete seinen hübschen Ehemann. „Wenn du deine Haare noch etwas länger wachsen würdest…“ Wolfram öffnete den Mund, doch Yuri war schneller. „Obwohl du mir nicht wegrennen würdest oder mein Schatz?“ Wolfram tat als müsste er überlegen. „Hm…das überlege ich mir Situationsabhängig.“ Yuri kaufte die Karten und drehte sich nochmal um. „Mensch Wolf, wir müssen doch noch Popcorn kaufen.“ Er lief zur Theke. „Einmal XXL Popcorn süß.“ Der Verkäufer schaute Wolfram bewundernd an. „Ihre Freundin ist wohl eine ganz Süße.“ Er zog Wolfram förmlich mit seinen Augen aus. Yuri nickte stolz. „Ja, das ist sie. Und sie trägt unser Baby in sich, also ist sie noch süßer als ohnehin schon.“ Sofort wurde der Blick des Verkäufers verlegen und er war peinlich berührt, weil er den blonden Dämon so angestarrt hatte. „Oh, dann herzlichen Glückwunsch. Sie steht noch am Anfang der Schwangerschaft oder?“ Sein Blick blieb am flachen Bauch Wolframs hängen. Dieser nickte. „Ja, ich habe noch acht Monate vor mir.“ Neugierig nahm er ein paar Popcorn aus der Tüte, die Yuri bereits in der Hand hielt. Seine Augen leuchteten auf. „Oh Yuri, die schmecken ja lecker!“ Bevor der Verkäufer etwas erwidern konnte, zog Yuri seinen Mann in Richtung Kinosaal. „Hab ich da eben Eifersucht bei dir bemerkt?“ stichelte Wolfram und grinste breit. Yuri knurrte. „Wenn dich jemand mit seinen Blicken auszieht, ist doch klar, dass ich mein Territorium markiere.“ Sie betraten den Kinosaal. „Und du…“ er küsste Wolfram leidenschaftlich. „Du bist mein.“ Wolfram war froh, dass es dunkel war im Saal, so sah niemand seine roten Wangen. Er wurde immer noch verlegen, wenn Yuri so für ihn einsprang. Vor allem auf der Erde. Es hatte lange gedauert, bis es dazu kam, aber nun ließ der Dämonenkönig keine Zweifel daran aufkommen, dass er und Wolfram zusammen gehörten. Versonnen spielte Wolfram an seinem Ring. Den hatte Yuri ihm nach Erdentradition zur Verlobung geschenkt. Zur erneuten und ganz bewusst gewollten Verlobung, im Rahmen eines Balles zu Ehren des Jahrestages von Shin Makoku. „Na woran denken wir gerade?“ holte ihn eine sanfte Stimme in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Wolfram nahm Yuris Arm und schmiegte sich an ihn. „An deinen Heiratsantrag.“ Yuri dachte an den Tag zurück, an dem er endlich allen gezeigt hatte, wie sehr er seinen Feuerdämon liebte. Dieser war vor Freude fast kollabiert, aber er hatte „Ja“ gesagt. Das war das Wichtigste. Nun waren sie verheiratet und bekamen bald ihr erstes Kind. Yuri seufzte und küsste das seidige Haar seines Gemahls. „Ich bin so glücklich mit dir. Ich liebe dich!“ Wolfram kuschelte sich noch fester an Yuri. „Ich weiß.“


	5. Chapter 5

Yuri wachte auf und schaute in zwei wunderschön funkelnde Smaragdaugen. Erschrocken fuhr er hoch und saß senkrecht im Bett. „Ist was passiert? Kommt unser Baby?“ Wolfram musste lachen. „Nein. Dann wäre es vier Monate zu früh.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf und streichelte seinen bereits sehr sichtbaren Babybauch. „Und wenn das Baby nach dir kommt, dauert es sowieso länger. Sein Vater ist ja auch nicht der Schnellste…“ Wolfram brachte sich glucksend vor einem entrüsteten Dämonenkönig in Sicherheit, in dem er blitzschnell aufstand und zur Toilette rannte. Verwundert blickte Yuri seinem Gemahl hinterher. „Seit wann bist du denn so gelenkig aus dem Bett?“ „Seit dein Baby mir auf die Blase drückt.“ Kam es aus dem Bad. Schließlich ging die Tür auf und ein erleichtert drein schauender Feuerdämon kam wieder ins Bett und kuschelte sich an Yuri. Dieser schob die Decke zur Seite und küsste den runden Bauch. „Na du kleines Liebeswunder? Ärgerst du deine Mama?“ Wolfram schnaubte. „Mein Baby ärgert mich nicht.“ Yuri grinste. „Ach. Jetzt ist es wieder dein Baby…wenn es drunter und drüber geht in deinem Bauch, ist es meins was?“ Wolfram nickte lachend. „Na klar. Stell dich schon mal drauf ein. Wenn unser Kind etwas anstellt ist es immer seines Vaters Kind. Ist es lieb, dann kommt es nach mir.“ Yuri prustete und streichelte über die weiche glatte Haut seines Geliebten. „Du und lieb.“ Bevor Wolfram antworten konnte schaute Yuri liebevoll auf dessen Bauch und flüsterte. „Du hast einen wunderschönen Babybauch. Ich liebe ihn.“ Da spürte er einen Tritt gegen seine Hand. Überrascht schaute er Wolfram an. „War das gerade unser Baby?“ fragte er glücklich. Der Feuerdämon strahlte ihn an und nickte. „Ja, konntest du den Tritt gerade spüren?“ Fragte er und legte seine Hand auf Yuris. „Ja. Das erste Mal.“ Er schaute fasziniert auf seine Hand, die auf Wolframs Bauch lag. „Unser Baby stimmt mir zu.“ Strahlte Yuri. „Seine Mutter gefällt ihm genauso gut von innen wie mir von außen.“ Er küsste Wolfram auf die Lippen. Wie er ihn so an sich heran zog spürte er die Bewegungen des Babys, auch wenn sie noch zaghaft waren. „War das auch gerade unser Baby?“ fragte der Dämonenkönig ungläubig. Wolfram nickte. „Ja, es ist nun so groß, dass du es auch von außen spüren kannst.“ Andächtig strich er über seinen Bauch. „Jetzt kannst du teilhaben an der Schwangerschaft und unserem Baby.“   
Es klopfte und Conrad stand in der Tür. „Na ihr Beiden? Kommt ihr zum Frühstück?“ Yuri sprang aus dem Bett und rannte auf seinen Paten zu. „Ich konnte unser Baby spüren. Conrad. Es ist etwas Wundervolles.“ Dieser lächelte. „Ja das war für uns Brüder auch immer faszinierend, wenn wir das bei Mutters Schwangerschaft mit Wolfram fühlen durften. Es ist ein Wunder dieses kleine Wesen nicht sehen aber spüren zu können.“ Wolfram hatte sich im Bett aufgesetzt. „Magst du mal fühlen Conrad?“ fragte er und sah seinen Bruder glücklich an. Dieser war überrascht, von Wolfram gefragt zu werden und nickte freudig. „Ja gern.“ Er ging zum Bett, kniete sich davor und legte seine Hand auf die von Wolfram gezeigte Stelle. Deutlich spürte er die Tritte des Babys. „Sag hallo zu deinem Onkel kleines Baby.“ Murmelte Wolfram zu seinem Bauch. Conrad bekam eine Gänsehaut. Dies hatte er von seinem kleinen Bruder nicht erwartet. Da strahlten ihn zwei grüne Augen an. „Ich bin froh, dass du mein Bruder bist Conrad. Und sein Onkel wirst.“ Plötzlich verzog er das Gesicht. „Autsch! Ich glaube, das Baby hat Hunger. Seine Tritte werden heftiger.“ Er schaute Yuri und Conrad an. „Wir sollten endlich frühstücken gehen.“ Er stand auf, zog sich in Windeseile an und verließ das Zimmer. Verdutzt schauten Yuri und sein Pate auf die Tür. „Manchmal sind schwangere Dämonen wirklich schneller als der Blitz.“ Lachte Yuri und ging ebenfalls zur Tür. „Los Conrad, sonst bleibt für uns nichts mehr übrig.“  
Am Frühstückstisch betrachtete Greta Wolfram nachdenklich als dieser das Essen in sich hinein schaufelte. „Wenn du so weiter isst, dann platzt dein Bauch irgendwann Mama Wolfram.“ Dieser schaute verblüfft zu seiner Adoptivtochter. „Wer hat dir denn sowas erzählt?“ genüsslich kaute er weiter. „Und nenn mich nicht Mama!“ Greta lachte. „Niemand, aber so viel isst du sonst nicht.“ Yuri legte seine Hand auf den Arm seiner Tochter. „Naja, Wolfram muss ja für zwei essen, also teilt sich die Menge ja quasi auf.“ Wolfram nickte zustimmend. „Richtig. Und da das Baby von Yuri ist, hat es auch seine Essgewohnheiten.“ Gwendal lachte laut los. „Na dann viel Spaß beim Stillen kleiner Bruder.“ Wolfram fiel die Kinnlade runter und das Brötchen aus der Hand. „Bist du verrückt? Ich stille doch kein Baby. Hab ich irgendwo Brüste?“ quietschte er entsetzt. Yuri zuckte mit den Schultern. „Auf der Erde gibt es auch Frauen mit kleinen Brüsten, die ihre Babys stillen.“ Wolfram knurrte. „Du hast da etwas Entscheidendes erwähnt. Frauen.“ Bevor er sich in Rage reden konnte, erhob Cerie ihre Stimme. „Wolfram, du kannst es doch wenigstens versuchen.“ Fassungslos starrte der blonde Dämon seine Mutter an. Er wollte gerade Luft holen, als Greta fröhlich dazwischen zwitscherte. „Oh ja. Mama Wolfram stillt meinen kleinen Bruder.“ Wolfram bekam Schnappatmung. Yuri schaute seinen Gemahl liebevoll an. „Ich fände es toll wenn du unser Baby stillen würdest.“ Wolframs Gesicht färbte sich rötlich…er schaffte es immer noch nicht normal zu atmen, wodurch sich sein Gesicht dunkelrot färbte. „Ich …bin…keine…Frau…i…stille…doch kein…“ er keuchte und hielt sich mit einer Hand an die Brust mit der anderen Hand den Bauch. Besorgt eilte Conrad zu seinem kleinen Bruder und legte seine Hand auf dessen Arm. „Ganz ruhig Wolfram. Einatmen…ausatmen…einatmen…“ Wolframs Puls erreichte wieder normale Frequenzen. Er stand trotzdem so heftig auf, dass der Stuhl umfiel und warf einen wütenden Blick in die Runde. „Ich bin ein Soldat, ein Kämpfer, ich bin ein Mann…“ Yuri sah ihn unschuldig an. „Ein ziemlich schwangerer Mann.“ Wolframs Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Gwendal seufzte. Er hatte gedacht, die Stimmungsschwankungen seines Bruders hätten sich gelegt. Aber scheinbar hatte er sich geirrt. Wie alle hier am Tisch. Plötzlich stand Greta auf, ging zu Wolfram und legte eine Hand in Seine, die Andere auf seinen Bauch. „Bitte Papa Wolfram. Du darfst dich nicht so aufregen. Sonst hat mein kleiner Bruder Angst da drin.“ Vorsichtig streichelte sie den runden Bauch des Feuerdämons. Erschrocken schaute der seine Tochter an. Plötzlich sackte er auf die Knie und umarmte Greta. „Es tut mir leid, kleine Prinzessin. Ich wollte dem Baby nicht schaden.“ Er spürte wie das Baby sich bewegte. Auch Greta schien es zu bewegen. Sie legte beide Hände auf seinen Bauch. „Siehst du? Es ist meiner Meinung. Du gefällst uns allen viel besser wenn du so fröhlich bist, wie vorhin als du hierher kamst.“ Yuri, Gwendal, Conrad und Cerie schauten sich an. Dieses kleine Mädchen hatte innerhalb weniger Minuten geschafft Wolfram wieder zu beruhigen und zu besänftigen. Zärtlich berührte der Feuerdämon Gretas Haare und strich sie ihr aus dem Gesicht. „Nun meine liebe Tochter. Wie kommst du denn eigentlich auf die Idee, dass du ein Brüderchen bekommst?“ Er schaute auf seinen Bauch. „Es könnte doch auch ein Mädchen werden.“ Greta schaute Wolfram ernst in die Augen. „Na Shin Makoku braucht doch einen Erben.“ Antwortete sie verwundert. „Also muss es doch ein Junge werden. Sonst müssten du und Papa Yuri so viele Babys bekommen, bis ein Junge dabei ist.“ Wolfram brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Ach mein Schatz. Erstens wird dies wahrscheinlich nicht das einzige Baby von Yuri und mir bleiben und zweitens könnte es auch Königin werden wenn es ein Mädchen wird. Meine Mutter war doch auch Königin vor Yuri.“ Greta schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich will aber lieber einen Bruder.“ Wolfram grinste. „Ah daher weht also der Wind. Und warum?“ „Weil ich dann mit ihm kämpfen kann, um die Wette reiten kann, auf Bäume klettern kann und noch vieles mehr.“ Yuri hockte sich nun ebenfalls zu Greta und Wolfram. „Hm…wenn unser Baby aber ein Mädchen wird, wie du es bist, dann kannst du das alles auch mit einer kleinen Schwester machen.“ Greta schaute ihre Eltern skeptisch an. „Ihr freut euch also über beides? Ganz egal ob Junge oder Mädchen?“ fragte sie irritiert. Yuri und Wolfram nickten beide gleichzeitig. „Natürlich. Hauptsache es ist gesund. Wir lieben das Baby egal welches Geschlecht es hat.“ Greta überlegte. „Dann ist es mir eigentlich egal was es wird. Vielleicht können ja zwei da drin sein. Ein Junge und ein Mädchen. Dann müsste ich mich nicht entscheiden.“ Wolfram schaute sie gespielt entsetzt an. „Oh nein. Bitte nicht. Zweimal Yuri in meinem Bauch überlebe ich nicht.“ Greta lachte und umarmte ihre Väter glücklich. „Ich hab euch lieb. Aber Wolfram habe ich doppelt lieb. Schließlich ist er momentan zu zweit.“ Yuri zog seinen Mann wieder hoch und küsste ihn. „Ja, ich liebe ihn auch doppelt…nein ich liebe dich ganz viel mehr. Für jedes Gramm, das du mit dem Baby zu nimmst.“ Wolfram setzte sich wieder an seinen Platz. „Na dann werde ich mal etwas dafür tun, dass du mich immer mehr lieben musst.“ Grinste er und nahm sich ein neues Brötchen.


	6. Kapitel 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momentan endet hier meine story, ich weiß gerade nicht, wie ich weitermachen soll...mit fehlen Ideen.

Mittlerweile war Wolfram im 10. Monat. Da er eher klein und zierlich war, bekam sein Bauch ziemliche Ausmaße, die ihm ab und an doch zu schaffen machten. Yuri liebte es, wenn er durch die Flure des Schlosses watschelte und dabei seinen Bauch von links nach rechts schob. Manchmal lief er dann einfach hinter seinem Gemahl her und beobachtete ihn heimlich dabei. Da Wolfram sehr damit beschäftigt war nicht über seine Füße zu stolpern, da er ja den Boden nicht mehr sah, bemerkte er ihn meist gar nicht, oder erst, wenn Yuri sich ihm zeigte. Manchmal fing Wolfram auch noch an zu schnaufen, wenn er schneller gehen wollte, als sein Bauchumfang und das Gewicht des darin befindlichen Babys es eigentlich zulassen würden, was Yuri dazu veranlasste an eine Dampflok zu denken. Nicht dass er das dem immer noch ziemlich temperamentvollen Feuerdämon das jemals sagen würde... Und so kam es in den letzten Wochen öfter vor, dass die Bediensteten einen ziemlich schwangeren Wolfram herum laufen sahen, gefolgt von einem in sich hinein grinsenden Dämonenkönig. Gwendal und Conrad hatten das mittlerweile ebenfalls bemerkt und beobachteten die Beiden manchmal heimlich.   
In einem waren sich jedoch alle einig: Wolfram hatte einen wunderschönen runden Babybauch. Nicht so unförmig oder lang nach vorne gestreckt, nein einfach groß und rund. Doch dies alles war Einem völlig egal. Und zwar Wolfram selbst. Er hatte langsam keine Lust mehr schwanger zu sein. Alles fiel ihm schwerer, alles ging langsamer und alle schauten ihn mit einem seltsam verklärten Blick an. Nicht nur Yuri, von dem war er es ja seit sechs Monaten gewohnt, seit sein Bauch sichtbar wurde. Nein auch von Gwendal, Conrad, ja sogar von Gunter. So langsam drehten doch wirklich alle am Rad. Und er war noch gute zwei Monate schwanger.  
So vergingen die Tage und Nächte. Allerdings wurden die Nächte für Wolfram manchmal zum Tage. Wenn das Baby meinte nachts um zwei Samba tanzen zu müssen, war für Wolfram nicht mehr an Schlaf zu denken. Diesen Tanz hatte er auf der Erde von Yuris Mama kennen gelernt und hatte das Gefühl, die Füße hüpften permanent irgendwo in der Luft rum. So kam ihm in solchen Momenten das Gestrampel im Bauch vor. Eines Nachts war es besonders schlimm. Schon als er abends ins Bett ging, verhielt sich das Baby auffällig lebhaft. Schwer atmend wälzte er sich im Schlaf hin und her. Yuri bemerkte den Zustand seines Gatten und hatte kein Auge zugetan, war er doch viel zu besorgt über das überaus unruhige Schlafverhalten seines Ehemanns. Die letzten Monate hatte der Feuer Dämon eher wie ein Stein geschlafen und sich kaum von einer Seite auf die Andere gedreht, doch diese Nacht blieb er kaum einige Minuten auf einem Fleck liegen. Yuri berührte Wolfram besorgt und merkte, dass seine Temperatur erhöht war. „Wolfram…“ dieser wimmerte und klammerte sich an Yuri fest. „Es…es tut weh.“ Keuchte Wolfram. Seine Augenlieder zitterten und sein Blick war schmerzerfüllt. „Yuri. Das Baby darf noch nicht kommen. Es ist zu früh.“ Er warf sich auf die andere Seite und umklammerte den Bauch. Vorsichtig streichelte Yuri den prallen Bauch und merkte wie sehr das Baby innen strampelte. „Warum strampelt es so kräftig?“ erschrocken schaute er wieder in das Gesicht seines Gemahls. Dieser hatte Tränen in den Augen. „Ich weiß es nicht. Es tut so weh.“ Yuri brüllte: „Conrad! Gwendal! Hilfe! Schnell!“ Wolfram klammerte sich mit einer Hand an seinen Bauch mit der anderen Hand griff er immer wieder nach Yuris Arm. „Bitte geh nicht weg. Verlass mich nicht!“ Yuri küsste Wolfram. „Wie könnte ich dich verlassen…“ Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und Conrad stürmte herein. Josak folgte ihm, hatte auch er Yuris Schreie gehört. Entsetzt sah er auf die Szenerie. „Ich hole Gisela.“ Drehte sich um und rannte los. Auf dem Flur begegnete er Gwendal. Dieser taumelte ihm entgegen. „Um Shinous Willen… Gwendal, was…?“ Im letzten Moment fing er Gwendal auf, bevor dieser zu Boden sackte. „Houseki…“ presste Gwendal mühsam heraus. „Es müssen Houseki Steine in der Nähe sein.“ Josak sah sich erschrocken um. Das würde Wolframs Schmerzen erklären. Je mächtiger der Dämon, umso heftiger und schmerzhafter dessen Reaktion. „Oh mein Gott. Wolfram…das Baby…“ Gwendal sah ihn mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht an. „Hol sofort Gisela.“ Josak nickte. „Ja, ich wollte gerade zu ihr und sie holen.“ Schnell rannte er zur Krankenstation. Inzwischen gelangte Gwendal zur Tür in Yuri und Wolframs Gemach. Erschrocken eilte Conrad zu seinem Bruder und half ihm ins Zimmer. „Gwendal, was geht hier vor?“ Dieser setzte sich ans Fußende von Wolfram und betrachtete besorgt seinen kleinen Bruder. „Es müssen Houseki Steine hier versteckt worden sein. Wolfram und ich reagieren am heftigsten darauf.“ Er versuchte den panischen Wolfram zu beruhigen. „Josak holt Gisela. Bitte halte durch und versuche auf gar keinen Fall zu pressen oder zu krampfen. Versuche die Wehen, oder die Schmerzen, die du spürst durchzuatmen.“ Verwundert sah Yuri ihn an. „Woher weißt du das?“ Gwendal wandte sich zu Conrad. „Hol sofort Gunter. Er kennt sich mit der Wirkung von Housekis aus.“ Conrad nickte und verließ das Zimmer. Gwendal schaute Yuri ernst an. „Mutter hatte eine Fehlgeburt vor Wolfram, ausgelöst durch Houseki Steine. Damals sagte man ihr, sie muss unbedingt durchatmen und auf gar keinen Fall pressen. Aber ihre Wehen waren bereits zu stark und das Baby wurde zu früh geboren, obwohl es noch nicht fertig war. Und wenn Dämonenbabys zu früh geboren werden, sterben sie. Sie dürfen erst geboren werden, wenn der Körper der Mutter dazu bereit ist und das Baby dem Körper signalisiert hat, dass es ebenfalls bereit ist. Ansonsten stirbt das Baby und im schlimmsten Fall auch die Mutter. Bei Cerie war das Baby noch ziemlich früh in der Schwangerschaft, wodurch sie es überlebt hat. Doch Wolfram ist im letzten Trimester. Kommt da das Baby vor seiner Zeit…“ Tränen traten in seine Augen. Yuri schluckte. „Bitte, hast du gehört Wolfram? Du darfst nicht pressen.“ Er versuchte Wolframs Kopf in seine Arme zu legen. Wolfram spürte Yuris Nähe und schmiegte sich an ihn. Er wimmerte. Immer wieder spürte er dieses Ziehen im Bauch. Dann versuchte er tief ein und aus zu atmen. Endlich kam Gisela. Rasch ging sie zu Wolfram und ließ sich alles erklären. „Sehr gut Wolfram. Durch dein Atmen entziehst du den Wehen ihre Kraft, das Baby zu sehr nach unten zu drücken. Schrei lieber als zu pressen.“ Fügte sie hinzu. Gunter betrat ebenfalls kurz darauf das Zimmer, gab Gwendal eine Ampulle und schaute sofort unter das Bett. „Gwendal trink das. Conrad, Josak! Helft mir suchen. In diesem Zimmer müssen sich die Houseki Steine befinden, sonst hätte Wolfram nicht solch große Schmerzen. Hoffentlich werden die Schmerzen nicht zu Geburtswehen. Es gibt Houseki Arten, die bei schwangeren Wehen verstärken, damit die Geburt voran geht. Wir müssen sie finden, bevor es für beide zu spät ist.“ Yuri schaute Gunter verblüfft an. „Warum macht dir die Wirkung der anwesenden Houseki Steine nichts aus Gunter? Du bist doch einer der mächtigsten Dämonen im Reich.“ Gunter nickte. „Da ich von Conrad wusste, dass sich hier Housekis befinden sollen, hab ich vorher ein Gegenmittel eingenommen. Daher prallt die Wirkung an mir ab. Für Wolfram ist das Mittel ungeeignet, weil ich nicht sicher weiß, ob es dem Baby schadet. Daher gebe ich es ihm nicht. Gwendal hat es eben von mir bekommen.“ Gisela tastete Wolframs Bauch ab. „Das Baby strampelt wie wahnsinnig. Es muss ebenfalls die Wirkung der Steine spüren. Wolfram! Schau mich an.“ Dieser versuchte sich mühsam etwas aufzurichten. „Nein, bleib liegen. Schau mich nur an bitte.“ Er schaute sie verzweifelt an. „Deine Wehen sind gar nicht so stark, weil du ziemlich von Anfang an durchgeatmet hast. Der Schmerz kommt von dem wilden Getrampel des Babys. Also hab keine Angst, dass es zu früh geboren wird. Du musst einfach immer weiter atmen und vertrau auf deinen Körper. Er wird das Baby noch nicht rauslassen.“ Yuri küsste Wolfram erleichtert auf die Stirn und schaute in dessen strahlende Augen. „Shinou sei Dank.“ Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „Oh Shinou sei Dank!“ Da durchzuckte ihn wieder eine Kontraktion und er schrie aus Leibeskräften. Gisela griff eine Hand Wolframs. „Ja, so ist es gut. Nicht pressen. Atme…ein…aus…“ Yuri konnte sich kaum beherrschen. Er sah seinen Geliebten leiden und konnte ihm nicht helfen. Tränen liefen ihm die Wangen hinab. Plötzlich hörten sie ein Poltern durch die offene Tür des großen Balkons, auf den Josak gegangen war, um diesen abzusuchen. Er war fündig geworden und hielt einen schmächtigen Menschen in der Hand, der sich versuchte aus seinem Griff heraus zu winden. „Wer bist du? Hast du die Houseki Steine hier hinein gelegt?“ Conrad rannte zu dem Gefangenen und schüttelte ihn wild. „Wolltest du meinen Bruder und dessen Baby umbringen? Das ist ein Mordversuch am Königsgemahl und dessen Erbe. Darauf steht die Todesstrafe. Sprich!“ Der Mann stammelte. „Ich wurde gezwungen…ich sollte sie auf Geheiß meines Herren hierher bringen und an der Balkontür befestigen.“ Conrad ließ den verzweifelten Täter los und ging zur Tür. Da sah er sie. Insgesamt sechs Steine hingen am Türrahmen. Kein Wunder, dass Wolfram so gegen deren Wirkung kämpfte. Gwendal ging zu Conrad und nahm die Steine vom Rahmen und zeigte sie allen. „Ihr seid Zeugen. Es sind derer sechs Stück, die ich nun vernichten werde, um Wolframs Schmerzen zu beenden.“ Yuri, Gisela, Gunter, Josak und Conrad nickten eilig. Gwendal ließ die Steine zu Pulver zerrieseln und erschuf einem starken Wind, der die Überreste weit weg blies. Sofort beruhigte sich Wolfram und atmete entspannter. Yuri streichelte seinen Bauch und spürte, wie auch das Baby ruhiger wurde. „Es ist vorbei Wolf. Du hast es geschafft und unser Baby beschützen können.“ Er küsste seinen Feuerdämon sanft. „Ich bin so stolz auf dich.“ Gisela nickte. „Ja, du hast das wirklich sehr gut gemacht Wolfram. Auch wenn es schwer fiel hast du nur durchgeatmet. Das hat deinem Baby wahrscheinlich das Leben gerettet.“ Wolfram lächelte erschöpft. „Wenn Gwendal mir das nicht gleich am Anfang gesagt hätte, wäre es sicher nicht so gut ausgegangen. Danke Bruder.“ Gwendal spürte die Farbe in sein Gesicht strömen, als er den dankbaren Blick des Blonden Dämons erwiderte. „Ich bin so froh, dass ich meinen Neffen retten konnte.“ Yuri warf einen erleichterten Blick in die Runde. „Vielen Dank euch allen. Ich kann mich auf euch tausendprozentig verlassen. Mein Mann und meine Familie sind wirklich sicher in euren Händen.“ Seufzte er und strich Wolfram über seine blonden Locken. Doch dann richtete sich sein Blick auf den Mann, der immer noch von Josak am Schlafittchen gehalten wurde. „Wer gab dir den Befehl meinen Gemahl anzugreifen?“ Er ließ Wolfram los und ging bedrohlich auf den Gefangenen zu. Dieser zitterte. „Ich darf es nicht sagen, sonst werden meine Frau und meine Kinder getötet.“ Er fing an zu weinen. „Oh Gott, ich hätte nie auf ihn hören dürfen. Wahrscheinlich ist meine Familie schon längst tot.“ Yuri merkte, wie er die Kontrolle über sich zu verlieren drohte. „Sprich, ich werde dich bestrafen.“ Plötzlich hörte er eine sanfte Stimme. „Hör auf.“ Verwundert schauten alle in die Richtung aus der die schwache Stimme kam. Wolfram richtete sich mühsam auf. „Um Shinous willen bleib liegen.“ Rief Conrad und wollte ihn wieder ins Kissen drücken. Doch Wolfram schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein Conrad. Es geht schon.“ Er sah zu Yuri. „Bitte Yuri. Wenn das stimmt und seine Familie bedroht wurde…würdest du nicht genauso handeln, wenn ich und das Baby in Gefahr wären?“ Er legte seine Hand auf den Bauch und lächelte. „Du würdest für uns dein Leben geben und auch alles tun, damit wir nicht zu Schaden kommen.“ Er deutete auf den zitternden Mann. „Er hat das getan, was ich auch an seiner Stelle getan hätte. Ich hätte versucht meine Familie, meinen Mann und mein Kind zu schützen.“ Josak kippte die Kinnlade runter. Damit hätte er am allerwenigsten gerechnet. Wie sehr hatte sich Wolfram doch verändert. Es war keine Spur des verzogenen Gör mehr in diesem Feuerdämon. Yuri erlangte seine Kontrolle wieder zurück und ging zu Wolfram. „Was schlägst du dann vor? Dieser Mann hat versucht unser Baby zu töten. Wenn nicht alle so schnell gehandelt hätten, wärst du mit dem Baby eventuell gestorben.“ Wolfram nickte. „Ich weiß, aber du gibst selbst Geschöpfen, die es nicht verdient haben, eine zweite und dritte Chance.“ Yuri wusste genau, wen Wolfram meinte. Bevor Yuri Sara endgültig aus seinem Reich verbannt hatte und ihm verboten hatte, es jemals wieder zu betreten, gab er ihm unzählige Chancen. Und das obwohl sowohl Wolfram als auch seine Brüder ihn vor dem Menschenkönig warnten. Beschämt senkte er den Kopf. „Nun Wolfram. Was willst du mit ihm anstellen?“ Wolfram schaute seine Brüder an. „Wir helfen ihm seine Familie zurück zu bekommen.“ Sein Blick ging zu Josak. „Du bist unser bester Spion. Du wirst herausfinden, wo sich seine Familie befindet. Wenn du es weißt, holen wir sie dort raus und bringen sie hierher. Und dann…“ er blickte den immer noch blassen und zitternden Täter an. „und dann wirst du hier mit deiner Familie im Schloss arbeiten. Wir brauchen immer Leute. Unser Gärtner ist bereits ziemlich alt und nicht mehr so fit. Er würde sich sicher über Unterstützung freuen.“ Conrad und Gwendal sahen sich mit großen Augen. Wenn Yuri so etwas sagen würde, wäre das noch einigermaßen nachvollziehbar. Doch Wolfram, der Menschen früher hasste und lieber zu schnell als zu langsam urteilte, der eigentlich ein Dämon war, der Täter bestrafte, damit sie Angst bekamen, dieser Wolfram zeigte Gnade. Der Mann in Josaks Händen fing wieder an zu weinen. „Oh Majestät. Ich werde ihnen der treueste Diener sein, den Sie jemals haben werden. Ich werde sie und ihre Familie mit meinem Leben beschützen. Sie sind wahrlich ein Engel.“ Josak musste grinsen. „Naja, da übertreibst du jetzt aber gewaltig. Jedoch… die Idee von Wolfram ist interessant und könnte uns tatsächlich nutzen. Der Mann hat keine persönlichen Gründe gehabt um gegen Wolfram zu handeln. Sondern die pure Angst um seine Familie. Warum sollte er nicht auch mit seiner Familie für Wolfram arbeiten und ihm treu ergeben sein?“ Gwendal und Gunter nickten ebenfalls. Josak wandte sich der fassungslosen Person in seinen Händen zu. „Wer hat dir das hier befohlen?“ fragte er ihn zum zweiten Mal. Dieses Mal antwortete der Mann. „S…sa…“ er holte tief Luft, obwohl alle Anwesenden im Raum den Namen bereits wussten. „Saralegui.“ Wolfram seufzte hörbar und Yuri wagte nicht ihn anzusehen. Da war er wieder der Name, der ihnen von Anfang an Ärger bereitet hatte. Dieser König ließ nichts unversucht Schaden anzurichten, selbst im Exil. Doch diesmal war er zu weit gegangen. „Er wird zum Tode verurteilt.“ Der Mann zuckte zusammen. Wolfram schaute überrascht. „Sara wird zum Tode verurteilt.“ Widerholte der Dämonenkönig. Der Täter sackte erleichtert zusammen, dachte er doch, Yuri meinte ihn. Wolfram schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast nur diesen armen Wicht hier als Beweis. Wenn du dies vorbringst, wird Sara behaupten, er habe nichts damit zu tun.“ Gwendal nickte. „Das bringt nichts Yuri. Wir müssen auf der Hut sein und warten bis Sara einen Fehler begeht. Und das wird passieren, wenn er merkt, dass sein Plan gescheitert ist.“ Wolfram stand vorsichtig auf und ging zu dem Gefangenen in Josaks Griff. „Was sagt ihr? Wollt ihr uns dienen und eure Familie retten?“ Der Täter nickte und fiel auf die Knie. „Ihr seid meiner gnädig eure Majestät. Ich schulde euch mein Leben.“ Wolfram wollte sich bücken, doch Josak hielt ihn auf. „Nicht Wolfram, bitte seit vorsichtig in euren Bewegungen.“ Wolfram nickte ihm zu. „Du hast Recht.“ Er wandte sich dem vor ihm knienden Mann zu. „Steht auf. Wie ist euer Name?“ Der Mann stand auf, wagte aber nicht dem Dämon in die Augen zu sehen. „Mein Name ist … Alandriel. Alandriel Bartholdi. Ich schreibe eigentlich Musik. Ich bin kein Mörder.“ Wolfram ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Das weiß ich. Sieh mich an.“ Bartholdi hob den Kopf und hielt überwältigt die Luft an. Er sah in die tiefgründigsten Augen, die er je gesehen hatte. Sie waren grün wie die Ozeane der Welt und schienen direkt in seine Seele zu blicken. „Ich werde euch für den Rest meines Lebens treu zu Diensten sein.“ Sprach er bestimmt und wusste, dass sein Leben und das seiner Familie eine gute Zukunft haben würde. Wolfram nickte zufrieden und legte seine Hände auf seinen Bauch. Gwendal und Josak versuchten die Szene immer noch zu begreifen, Gunter bekam Nasenbluten und Conrad konnte es immer noch nicht glauben. Yuri hingegen bekam den Mund gar nicht mehr zu. Plötzlich lief ihm eine Träne über die Wange. „Oh Wolfram. Ich liebe dich.“ An diesem Tag hatten sie einen weiteren Feind besiegt und einen treuen Diener gewonnen.


End file.
